


Átváltozás

by Tia_Marsh



Category: A Pál utcai fiúk | The Paul Street Boys - Molnár Ferenc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Sharing a Bed, University
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh
Summary: Geréb reménytelenül szerelmes Bokába, amit már nagyon unnak a szülei. Geréb, hogy bebizonyítsa, nem Boka körül forog az élete, megkéri Csónakost, játssza el az álbarátját, és idegesítse fel a szüleit. Csakhogy a vacsora másként alakul, mint Geréb tervezte, és Geréb képtelen ugyanúgy nézni Csónakosra, mint korábban.
Relationships: Geréb/Csónakos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Átváltozás

Geréb hátát a kerítésnek döntve beleszívott a cigijébe. Élvezte, ahogy a füst a tüdeje mélyére bújva átjárja a sejtjeit. Veszettül kilátástalannak látszott a helyzete, de meg kellett próbálnia a lehetetlent. Elég volt csak visszagondolna a szülei reggeli beszélgetésére, amit véletlenül kihallgatott, azonnal újra végigvágott rajta a düh. 

Ma reggel, mikor gyanútlanul, álomtól kócosan leslattyogott a lépcsőn, hogy megreggelizzen, aztán bemenjen az egyetemre, meghallotta az apja és az anyja beszélgetését. 

– ...valaha is túl jut rajta. Bárcsak bemutatna valaki mást! 

Geréb megtorpant az ajtóban. A szülei az asztalnál ültek, nem vették észre. Geréb egyből tudta, hogy róla van szó. Az apja szigorú hangja szólalt meg. 

– Nem értem, mi olyan jó abban a Boka fiúban, hogy Geréb ennyire... ragaszkodik hozzá? – Geréb majdnem felhorkantott. Még szép, hogy az apja nem tudta azt mondani, hogy szereti, esetleg kedveli Bokát. Pedig annál a veszekedésnél, amikor Geréb dühében coming outolt, világosan az apja képébe ordította, hogy „Ráadásul Bokát szeretem!”. Az apja először teljesen kikészült, aztán lassan megbékélt az elmúlt egy év alatt, hála az anyja közbenjárásának. 

– Illemtudó, csendes, kedves... nekem pont ez benne a furcsa. 

– Egyetértünk, egy gyerek legyen rossz és szófogadatlan. A feltétlen engedelmesség mögött kell lennie valami másnak. – Geréb hallotta, ahogy az apja lapoz az újságban, az anyja pedig a kávéját kevergeti. Bántón kocogott a kiskanál. 

Ha a feltétlen engedelmesség rossz, akkor tőle miért várták el mégis? Ekkor kezdett el körvonalazódni benne az ötlet, ami miatt most a nyugtató cigit szívta. 

– Lehet, csak korán fel kellett nőnie, meghalt az anyukája – sóhajtotta Geréb édesanyja. 

– Attól lett olyan, mint egy jégcsap? 

Geréb felhördült, de a kocogó kiskanál elnyomta a hangját. Boka nem volt jégcsap. Boka, ha dühbe gurult, kipirult az arca, igaz, hogy ez általában olyankor történt, ha valamelyikük hülyeséget csinált, de hát valakinek vigyáznia kellett a csapatra. Boka tudott szívből kacagni, Geréb sírni is látta. Boka emberből volt. Geréb számára a legszebb emberből, akit valaha látott. És a legelérhetetlenebből is. 

– Annyira örülnék, ha végre másról is szólna Dezső élete, nem csak a Boka fiúról – sóhajtotta aggodalmasan az anyja. 

Oké, ez fájt! Geréb élete igenis szólt másról is. Elsőéves egyetemistaként tanult, bulizott, ott voltak a barátai, akik minden múltbeli hülye tette ellenére maguk közé fogadták. Eltartott egy darabig, mire megbékéltek, de végül sikerült. És ott volt Boka, aki szívből megbocsájtott.  
Geréb nem volt hajlandó tovább hallgatni a diskurzust, inkább dühösen odavonult az asztalhoz és levágta magát a székére. 

– Muszáj úgy vágtatnod, mint egy megvadult csataló? – pillantott fel az apja a gazdasági hírek rovatból. Gerébnek már a száján volt, hogy „Mert ha jégcsap lennék, mint Boka, annak jobban örülnél?”, de visszafogta magát. 

Csendben vágta a tükörtojást, és közben azon gondolkodott, mit kellene tennie, hogy a szülei megszeressék Bokát, hogy olyannak lássák, mint ő: tökéletesnek. Amikor a tojássárgája kifolyt, és bekebelezte a sült tojásfehérjét, Geréb megszólalt. 

– Áthívhatok vacsorára valakit? 

– Kit? Bokát? – kérdezte az apja, miközben lapozott. 

– Nem, a srácot, akivel járok. Aki nem Boka, semmiképpen sem Boka – hadarta. 

Erre már az apja is ránézett, az anyja kezében pedig megállt a kiskanál. 

– Ismerjük? – kérdezte csodálkozva az anyja. 

Geréb fejében össze-vissza cikáztak a gondolatok, majd kibukott a száján az első ember neve, aki eszébe jutott, hogy talán hajlandó lenne részt venni az összeesküvésben. 

– Csónakos... a Csónakos az! 

Hát így került ekkora slamasztikába. Most itt állt a kapuban, és meg kellett győznie Csónakost, hogy játssza el a meleg barátját. 

Geréb sóhajtva eltaposta a cigijét, majd a csikket a közeli csatornába rúgta a cipője orrával. Ekkor fékezett le mellette lihegve Csónakos. Előredőlve szorította jobb kezét az oldalára. Barna haja kócosan meredt mindenfelé, arca kipirult a futástól. 

– A kurva metró megint kigyulladt. Azt hittem, nem érek ide... Gond van? 

– Beszélnem kell veled – kezdte Geréb, és zavarta, hogy nem mer Csónakos szemébe nézni. – Lógjuk el Komlayt! 

– Baszki, ezért rohanhattam – dünnyögte Csónakos az orra alá, de azért követte Gerébet a kerítés mentén. – Mi a gond, papuskám? 

Geréb nem tudta, hogyan kezdjen bele. Vajon Csónakosnak mennyi infó kell ahhoz, hogy megértse a helyzetet? És ahhoz, hogy igent mondjon? 

Geréb már gondolt arra is, hogy hazaállít egyedül, azzal hogy Csónakos nem tudott eljönni. De amint elképzelte maga előtt az apja mindentudó, öntelt képét, egyből elvetette az ötletet. Meg kellett győznie Csónakost! 

– Ráérsz ma délután? 

– Lehet. Attól függ, mire. 

Geréb megtorpant, Csónakos pár lépéssel túlhaladta, majd észbe kapott és visszafordult. Tekintetében kíváncsiság és valami furcsa kifejezés ült. Talán bizalmatlanság. Hát persze, Csónakos soha nem bocsájtott meg neki igazán. 

Miután elvesztették a grundot, Csónakos egy egész évig a köszönésen kívül egyetlen szót sem szólt hozzá. Aztán Nemecsek halálának egy éves évfordulóján összefutottak a sír mellett. Zuhogott az eső, Geréb óriási fekete esernyője alá befértek mind a ketten, még csak egymáshoz sem kellett érniük. A síron folyton elaludtak a mécsesek az eső miatt, de Csónakos percenként újra meggyújtotta mindet. Végül Geréb cibálta el onnan, nehogy ő is tüdőgyulladást kapjon. Együtt sétáltak haza, teljes csendben, az ernyő védelmében. Másnap Csónakos egészen furcsán viselkedett, mintha lezárta volna a múltat. Geréb majdnem elbőgte magát, amikor a fiú hozott neki egy rántotthúsos szendvicset a büféből. Egy cetli is volt hozzá: sajnálom az alelnöki posztot. Ilyen volt Csónakos. És Geréb megbocsájtotta, hogy Csónakos mindenkit rávett, hogy Nemecsek halála után váltsák le őt az osztályalelnöki posztról. 

– Eljössz hozzánk vacsorára? – kezdett bele az elkerülhetetlenbe Geréb. 

Csónakos szótlanul bámult rá vagy tíz másodpercig, majd felröhögött. 

– Ne hülyéskedj, Geréb! Mit keresnék én nálatok? 

Geréb tudta, hogy a következő percekben dől el minden. Csak a megfelelő mondatokat kell használnia. Talán sikerülni fog, elvégre Csónakos mindig szívesen benne volt minden hülyeségben. 

– El kéne játszanod, hogy járunk. 

– Geréb, mi a szar bajod... – Csónakos halálra vált arccal kezdett hátrálni. 

– Figyelj, a szüleim folyton azzal csesztetnek, hogy vigyek haza valakit, akivel járok. 

– Hát miért nem viszel haza egy csajt, ember? – Geréb elszántan meredt Csónakosra. Eltelt pár másodperc, mire a másik szemében a felismerés szikrája megjelent. – Ó, ó... ó, értem. Asszem. 

– Szóval azt mondtam, hogy van valakim, és elviszem vacsorázni ma. 

– Vigyél valaki mást! Egy másik srácot! 

– Azt mondtam, te vagy az – túrt a hajába idegesen Geréb. Nem, ez egyáltalán nem ment jól. 

– Mi a faszért mondasz ilyeneket? – hördült fel Csónakos. Még mindig közel voltak az egyetemhez, túl sokan figyelték őket a járókelők közül. Geréb tarkója viszketni kezdett. 

– Mert a szüleim utálják Bokát. 

Ez hatott. Csónakos tátott szájjal bámult rá, majd habogni kezdett. 

– Utálják Bokát... de hát Bokát nem lehet utálni... és különben is, miért pont Boka... Ó, már értem. Hát ezért bámultad annyit tizenkettedikben! Meg ezért akartál mindenáron közös szobát az osztálykiránduláson? És ezért jelentkeztél osztályelnök-helyettesnek újra, miután...? 

– Figyelj, segítened kell! – lépett Geréb Csónakos mellé, és nagy nehezen rábírta, hogy tovább haladjanak az utcán. – A szüleim nem szeretik Bokát, ezért arra gondoltam, ha hazaviszek valakit, aki egészen más, mint Boka, akkor talán mégis megkedvelik őt. És... csak te jutottál eszembe, aki képes lenne megtenni ezt. 

– Szóval arra kérsz... arra kérsz, járassam le magam, csakhogy a szüleid megkedveljék Bokát. – Csónakos ezt nem kérdezte, hanem kijelentette. 

– Tudom, hogy hülye ötlet, nem is kellett volna... 

– Benne vagyok, papuskám! Figyelj csak, fenomenális leszek! 

* 

– Mennyire lehetek tróger? 

– Amennyire csak akarsz! 

Csónakos erre felnevetett a telefon túloldalán. Hangjára Geréb szája sarkába is belekúszott a vidámság. 

– És mit kéne felvennem? 

– Ing, öltöny, nyakkendő. 

– Baszki, Geréb, örökké az adósom leszel! – Csónakos úgy röhögött, hogy Geréb alig értette a szavait, ráadásul olyan hangos volt, hogy messzire kellett tartania a fülétől a mobilt. 

Gerébet keblére szorította a kétségbeesés. Mi van, ha ez az egész mégsem jó ötlet? Talán most kellene lefújni és hagyni mindent úgy, ahogy van. Boka úgysem viszonozná az érzéseit, ezért felesleges az egész. Ráadásul Csónakos le fogja égetni magát a szülei előtt. 

– Figyelj, lehet, hogy mégsem kéne, lehet hogy... 

– Nyugalom, Dezső! Bokáért csináljuk, meg érted. Nem fogom elbaszni, ígérem! 

* 

Geréb az anyja és az apja mellett ült az asztalnál. Minden tökéletesnek tűnt: gyertyafény, lágy klasszikus zene, mennyei illatok szárnyaltak a konyha felől. Csakhogy Csónakos nem volt sehol. Indításként huszonnyolc percet késett. Gerébet, ahogy nézte az apját, amint percenként az órájára pillant, jóleső elégedettség járta át. Magára kellett parancsolnia, hogy ki ne mondja hangosan: Boka bezzeg nem késett volna! 

– Biztos, hogy létezik ez a barát, fiam? – kérdezte Geréb apja. 

De Geréb már nem tudott válaszolni, mert Csónakos végre becsengetett, ő pedig rohant ajtót nyitni. Csónakos nem vett öltönyt. Fekete motoros bőrdzsekijén ártatlanul csillant meg a bejárati ajtó feletti lámpa fénye, alatta együtteses póló virított. A hóna alatt szorongatta a bukósisakját, kezében egy csokor menetszél tépázta virágot tartott. A motorja a háta mögött állt kitámasztva Gerébék felhajtóján. 

– Szia! Bocsánat a késésért, de kibaszott nagy volt a forgalom – mosolygott rá Csónakos, aki úgy tűnt, már beleélte magát a szerepébe. 

– Semmi gond! – nyögte Geréb, és Csónakos alakítása mellett amatőrnek érezte magát. – Gyere be! 

Geréb édesanyja sietett eléjük, mosolya csak egy pillanatra olvadt le az arcáról, amikor meglátta Csónakost, aztán máris rendezte arcvonásait. 

– Örülök, hogy eljöttél! Szilvia vagyok, Dezső anyukája! 

– Tudom, a szalagavatón irtó szexi vörös ruhában tetszett táncolni a Dezsővel! Tessék, hoztam virágot! – nyomta Csónakos Geréb édesanyjának kezébe a csokrot, majd csodálkozva körbefordult az előszobában. – Te, Dezső, mekkora kurvanagy házban laksz! 

Geréb legszívesebben lefényképezte volna az anyja megnyúlt képét, és nagyítva kinyomtatta volna ezer példányban, hogy azzal tapétázza ki unalmas élete falait! 

– Gyere beljebb, ez csak az előszoba! 

Csónakos leszenvedte magáról a bakancsát, majd követte Gerébet. A nappali és az étkező egybe nyílt, így Geréb egyből szembe találta magát az apja tekintetével. Az elmúlt perc mámora tovaröppent, és Geréb gyomrába idegesség férkőzött. Tényleg rossz ötlet volt idehívni Csónakost! Talán most kellene lefújni, mielőtt az apja véglegesen méregbe gurul. De Gerébnek nem volt ideje további riadt gondolatokra, mert Csónakos mellé sétált, a csípőjére csúsztatta a tenyerét és maga felé húzta. 

– Még nem is üdvözöltelek – duruzsolta, majd szájon csókolta Gerébet a nappali közepén. 

Gerébnek kipirult az arca, hogy premier plánban kell megkapnia élete első csókját a szülei előtt. Aztán amikor Csónakos elhúzódott, Geréb végre újra képes volt lélegezni. Égett az ajka, legszívesebben végigsimította volna az ujjával, de fegyelmezte magát. 

– Ó, elnézést, észre sem vettem! Csónakos András vagyok, a Dezső barátja. Na, nem olyan barátja, hanem a pasija... csak a félreértések elkerülése végett. – Csónakos olyan ártatlanul mosolygott Geréb apjára, hogy Geréb megszédült. 

A másodpercek csigalassan vánszorogtak tovább, Geréb apja végül hátratolta a székét és felállt, majd elfogadta Csónakos felé nyújtott kezét. 

– Idősebb Geréb Dezső. Kérlek, foglalj helyet! – mutatott a negyedik székre az asztalnál. Geréb anyukája közben visszatért a konyhából, és az asztalra tette a kristályvázában a megtépázott virágot. 

– Köszönöm, de először meglátogatnám a... izé... mellékhelyiséget, na. Bocsánat, de a motoron a mentszél mindig kihozza belőlem a... 

– Egyenesen előre, majd a második ajtó jobbra! – vágott közbe gyorsan Geréb anyja. Geréb csodálkozva nézte a nő álmosolyát, meglepően jól viselte eddig Csónakos alakítását. 

Csónakos bólogatva elvonult, Geréb pedig egyedül maradt a szüleivel. Erre nem számított. Az apja perzselő tekintete égette a bőrét, ő pedig még mindig kényszert érzett, hogy megsimítsa Csónakos csókjának helyét. Mi ütött belé? 

– Addig üljünk le – javasolta idősebb Geréb Dezső. A hegedűszó boldogan szárnyalt a háttérben, mégis nagy volt az asztalnál a csend. 

– Érdekes fiú – kezdte Geréb anyja. 

– Az biztos – mondta Geréb, és alig tudta megállni, hogy elfojtson egy mosolyt, ha Csónakos belépőjére gondolt. 

– Azért hoztad ide, hogy bosszants minket? – kérdezte idősebb Geréb Dezső a fiát. 

– Nem, tényleg vele járok. 

– És mi a helyzet Bokával? 

– Én... semmi. Ő már nekem... Boka a múlt – motyogta Geréb, és kissé el is szégyellte magát. Hát az egészet Boka miatt csinálják, nem? Nem a szülei bosszantására, ez csak kellemes velejárója az egésznek. Boka, Boka, Boka, mantrázta magának Geréb, hogy tudjon koncentrálni. 

– Tényleg? Nekem inkább úgy tűnik, mintha azért hoztad volna ide ezt a fiút, hogy minket bosszants anyáddal! 

Gerében végigvágott a düh. 

– Miért gondolod, hogy mindig minden rólad szól? Mi van, ha Csónakost szeretem? Mi van ha kurvára szerelmes vagyok belé és rohadtul nem érdekel, hogy mit gondolsz? 

– Hát, azt már látom, hogy milyen hatással van rád... ezelőtt soha nem hallottalak így beszélni. – Geréb keze ökölbe szorult. Muszáj volt uralkodnia magán, ha végig akarja vinni ezt a vacsorát. Márpedig ezt akarta, leülni és megvacsorázni, megmutatni az apjának, hogy nem körülötte forog a világ! 

– Ha megbocsájtasz, megnézem, mi van Csónakossal! – pattant fel Geréb, menekülőre véve a figurát. 

– Milyen furcsa, hogy annak ellenére, hogy együtt vagytok, nem a keresztnevén szólítod... 

Geréb erre nem válaszolt, csak kisétált az ajtón, hogy megkeresse Csónakost. Erős kéz szorított a csuklójára. Geréb összerezzent. Csónakos a nappalit a belső folyosótól elválasztó ajtónak dőlve állt, és mutató ujját a szájára téve mutatta, hogy maradjanak csendben. Barna szemében furcsán táncolt a mennyezeti lámpák fénye. Geréb maga sem értette miért, de elpirult. 

Csónakost arrébb vonva behúzta a legközelebbi ajtón. A földszinti vendégszobába jutottak. 

– Az apád mintha nem hinné el, hogy fülig egymásba vagyunk esve – kezdte Csónakos. 

– Figyelj, szerintem hagyjuk az egészet. Csak kajáljunk meg, nem kell semmit csinálnunk... 

– Miért adod fel? 

– Tessék? 

– Miért adod fel? Mindig ezt csinálod! Amikor mégsem kaptál közös szobát Bokával, amikor leváltottunk az alelnöki posztról... Talán itt lenne az ideje, hogy végre kiállj magadért, és ne légy gyáva. 

Geréb méregbe tudott volna gurulni, ha Csónakos nem néz rá annyira komolyan azokkal a hülyén csillogó barna szemeivel. 

– Akkor mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Geréb tétovázva. 

– Mit szeretnél? Tovább dühíteni az apádat vagy feladni? 

Geréb őszintén kimondta, amire vágyott. 

– Szeretném totálisan kiborítani! 

Csónakos bólintott, majd közelebb hajolt. Olyannyira közel, hogy Geréb megugrott. 

– Mit csinálsz? 

– Kell valami magyarázat, hogy hol voltunk ilyen sokáig – válaszolta gyakorlatiasan Csónakos, majd minden teketoriázás nélkül Geréb nyakára hajolt és szívni kezdte a bőrét. Elég volt fél perc, hogy csinos kis vörös foltot hagyjon Geréb nyakán az ügyködése. 

Geréb pedig csak szédült, egyre jobban szédült, és ujjával erősen kapaszkodott Csónakos vállába.  
Csónakos aztán elhajolt és összekócolta Geréb haját. Pár pillanatig tekintete elidőzött Geréb ajkain, de nem csókolta meg, Geréb pedig megpróbált nem arra a halvány elégedetlenségre figyelni, ami elöntötte. 

– Menjünk vissza! – indítványozta Csónakos. 

Az asztalnál betonkeménnyé nőtt a csend. Csónakos mintha nem is érezte volna a felszültséget, mosolyogva ült le Geréb szülei mellé az asztalhoz. 

– Bocsánat, kissé eltévedtem, Dezső pedig segített megtalálni a helyes utat – jelentette ki, miközben jelentőségteljesen megnyalta az ajkát. 

Geréb körül megfordult a világ. Gyorsan a székébe omlott, és megigazította az ingjét, hogy ne látszódjon ki a folt. Az apja erre láthatóan sápadt egy árnyalatnyit.  
Csónakos Gerébre mosolyogott a pohara felett. 

– Együnk – szólt Geréb anyukája, megmentve a helyzetet. 

Isteni volt a rizs, a krumpli, a vörösborban pácolt vaddisznó és az áfonyamártás is. 

A vacsora alatt többnyire Geréb apja faggatta Csónakost, aki állta a sarat. Tökéletesen alakította a srácot, aki önmaga szabadszájúbb, még lazább, de közben Gerébbe őrülten szerelmes verziója volt. Geréb tátott szájjal figyelte. 

– Geréb olyan, de olyan sokat lerakott az asztalra, rengeteget dolgozott, de a kölykök nehezen felejtenek. Kegyetlenek voltunk, szóval amint lehetőség lett, egyből megszavaztuk, hogy váltsák le az alelnöki posztról. Akkor láttam először, hogy Geréb nagyon szeretett volna megtartani valamit, de mégsem sikerült neki. Kurvára megsajnáltam, tudják. Talán akkor kezdődött még tizedikben. De csak két hete mertem elé állni. Vagyis hát nem vagyok a szavak embere – itt Csónakos elröhögte magát –, ezért írtam neki az egyik szeminárium közepén, hogy eljönne-e velem moziba. 

Csónakos Gerébre mosolygott. Geréb torkába gombócot növesztett az izgalom. Tudni akarta, mit válaszolt Csónakos kérdésére. 

– Dezső erre megkérdezte, kik jönnek még, én meg szépen leírtam, hogy csak ketten. Visszaírt, hogy miért megyünk, ha senki más sem ér rá, én meg odafirkantottam, hogy: ez egy randi lenne, bazdmeg!, és hozzávágtam a papírt. Az meg lepattant róla és Komlay asztalára esett, aki egy hatvanas öreg prof, helyes kis kecskeszakállal, ráadásul enyhén dadogósan beszél. Szegény, biztosan elég sokat szívatták egész életében, úgyhogy gondolom azt érezte, na most jól beszopat minket. Elkezdte felolvasni a levelet mindenki előtt, és a feje, ahogy kezdett rájönni, miről is szól a levél, egyre csak vörösebb és vörösebb lett. 

Gerébből kipukkant a nevetés. Komlay tényleg tanította őket, igaz hogy egy kétszáz fős előadást tartott, de a többi stimmelt. Csónakos Gerébre nevetett, és folytatta. 

– És eljutott az utolsó mondathoz, ahhoz hogy „ez egy randi lenne, bazdmeg!” És a mondat eleje még szépen ki is jött, csakhogy beakadt a lemez és csak mondta, hogy bazd, bazd, bazd... én meg bekiabáltam neki, hogy meg! Mindenki dőlt a röhögéstől. 

Geréb kipirult arccal nevetett. Muszáj volt folytatnia. 

– Nekem meg válaszolnom kellett, mert mindenki tudni akarta, megyünk-e randizni vagy nem. Persze hogy igent mondtam, a többiek meg megtapsoltak. Olyan volt, mint egy kicseszett amerikai filmben. 

Csónakos lelkesen bólogatott és tenyerével az asztalt csapkodta. Geréb anyja mosolygott, az apja arcán furcsa kifejezés ült. A férfi csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor lenyugodtak a kedélyek. 

– Tényleg, olyan az egész, mint egy filmben. Majdhogynem hihetetlen. Ha nem állítanátok mind a ketten, hogy megtörtént, még azt hinném, most találtátok ki – fűzte össze a karját a mellkasán idősebb Geréb Dezső. 

Geréb jókedve egyből elillant, már gyűjtötte az erőt egy nagy veszekedéséhez, de Csónakos megelőzte. 

– Dezső apuka, mit szól egy játékhoz? – mosolygott ártatlanul. Geréb fejében felvisítottak a vészjelző szirénák. 

– Játékhoz? 

– Aha. Melyikünk tud Dezsőről többet. 

– Mi a tét? 

– Ha én nyerek, békén hagyja Gerébet. Azzal jár, azt szeret, azzal randizik, akit csak akar. Ha maga nyer, akkor... 

– Akkor Dezső otthagyja azt a bohóciskolát és újra jelentkezik ügyvédnek. 

Geréb anyukája a szája elé kapta a kezét. Geréb riadtan kezdett tiltakozni. 

– Nem, nem, ez... nem fogadhattok az életem nagy döntései felett... apa! 

– Nyugalom, papuskám! – veregette meg Geréb vállát Csónakos, majd nyilván rájött, hogy ez túl baráti gesztusra sikeredett, inkább hozzá hajolt, és újra megcsókolta. Geréb meg majdnem leesett a székről, amikor Csónakos egy kis nyelvet is belevitt a csókba, hogy hiteles legyen. 

– Kezdjük. Mindenki kérdezhet, kivéve ifjabbik Dezsőt. Egyik kérdés nekem, másik az apukának szól. Geréb anyuka, kezdené? 

– Öööö... mikor van Dezső születésnapja? 

– November öt – válaszolta rögtön Csónakos. 

Geréb elgondolkodott, ő tudja-e egyáltalán mikor született Csónakos? Valamikor a nyáron. Talán július végén. 

Ezután Csónakos kérdezett. 

– Geréb milyen tantárgyból volt a legjobb a középiskolában? 

– Történelemből – vágta rá a férfi. 

– Sajnos helytelen. Történelemből is ötös volt, de magyar nyelv- és irodalomból kitűnő – javította ki Csónakos elszánt tekintettel Geréb apját, aki erre kérdőn fordult a fia felé. Geréb bólintott. 

– Én jövök – kezdte idősebb Geréb Dezső. – Mi Dezső kedvenc könyve? 

Csónakos egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd szenvtelen arccal válaszolt. 

– A második világháború története Winston S. Churchilltől... Gondolná ön, de valójában imádja Kafkát. 

Gerébnek meg kellett kapaszkodnia az asztal szélében. 

– Ezt... ezt honnan... 

– Amikor az Átváltozást vettük, egymás után kétszer elolvastad az órán. Meg még egyszer a szünetben is. Később láttalak a novellás kötettel, meg a Perrel is az osztályban – rántotta meg a vállát Csónakos. – Anyuka? 

– Mi Geréb kedvenc étele? 

– A képviselőfánk, de csakis késsel és villával! 

Geréb egyik ámulatból a másikba esett. 

– Mi szeretne lenni Geréb, ha felnő? – kérdezte Csónakos, mire Gerébnek a legbelsőbb félelmei kezdtek felszínre törni. 

– Gondolom tanár, ha már oda jár – vont vállat idősebb Geréb Dezső. 

– Téved, mert... 

– Ne, Andris, kérlek ne! Nem akarom, hogy... 

Csónakos egy pillanatra elhallgatott. Geréb már biztos volt benne, hogy hagyják a témát, de aztán Csónakosból kitört az elégedetlenség. 

– Miért ne? Mitől félsz? – és Csónakos dühösen az asztalra csapott. – Mondd meg nekem, miért nem tudhatja senki? Miért zárkózol el mindenki elől? Még mindig vezekelsz? Már rég megbocsájtottunk! Fejezd be és kezdj végre élni, állj ki magadért és azért, amit szeretnél! 

Az egész család csendben meredt Csónakosra, aki a kezére pillantott, és lassan kinyújtóztatta az ökölbe szorított ujjait, majd zavartan felnevetett. 

– Én... sajnálom, kicsit elragadott a játék heve. Azt hiszem, talán indulnom kellene... elég későre jár. Köszönöm a finom vacsorát! 

Geréb szótlanul nézte, ahogyan Csónakos hátra tolja a székét és feláll. Őrülten kavargott a feje, annyi minden történt az elmúlt két órában. A bejárati ajtó felé siető Csónakos hátára pislogott, aztán felpattant. 

– Író. Író szeretnék lenni! – közölte, majd Csónakos után sietett.  
Csónakos rohadt gyorsan tudott bakancsot húzni, Geréb a motorja mellett érte utol. 

– Várj! – kapta el Csónakos kezét, aki már a motor kulcsát kereste a zsebében. – Mi volt ez az egész? 

– Bebizonyítottuk apádnak, hogy nem ismer téged – mondta lazán Csónakos, de nem nézett Gerébre, elhúzta a kezét és továbbra is a kulcsai után matatott, ezúttal a farzsebében. – Most már nem mondhatja, hogy Boka nem hozzád való. 

– Jó, de... honnan tudod Kafkát, vagy az irodalmat, vagy hogy mi akarok lenni vagy... 

Csónakos a farzsebébe csúsztatta a kezét és megvonta a vállát. Óvatosan Gerébre pillantott. 

– Csak... figyeltelek. Ahogy odabent is mondtam, láttam, hogy tetszik a Kafka, később meg láttalak olvasni. Az írás meg egyértelmű volt, mindig minden fogalmazásod ötös volt, és ráadásul nagyon jó beszédeket írtál Bokának. 

– Honnan tudtad, hogy azokat én írtam? Sose mondtuk – kérdezte Geréb döbbenten. 

Csónakos csak megvonta a vállát, de nem nézett Geréb szemébe. Hangtalan másodpercek úsztak körülöttük, és a testében vibráló feszültség ellenére Geréb otthonosan érezte magát ebben a közös csendben. 

– Köszönöm... hogy eljöttél, hogy kiálltál értem, hogy azt mondtad, nekem is ki kell állnom magamért... És köszönöm, hogy kitaláltad a Komlay sztorit. Zseniális lett volna, ha tényleg megtörténik. 

Csónakos felnevetett, és végre úgy igazán Geréb szemébe nézett. 

– Kicsit sajnálom is, hogy nem történt meg. 

Geréb szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Fogalma sem volt, mi a fene történik vele, de Csónakos félénk félmosolya olyan szikrázó volt, hogy elakadt a tüdejében a levegő. Barna szemében nevetésszikrák táncoltak és Gerébnek eszébe jutott a csók, Csónakos szája a nyakán és végigfutott rajta a forróság. 

Csónakos eközben semmit sem vett észre Geréb átváltozásából. Megtalálta végre a kulcsát, fejére húzta a bukósisakot, átvetette lábát a motoron, majd Gerébhez fordult. 

– Anyukádat üdvözlöm. Nagyon jól bírta, egyszer hozok neki egy normális csokor virágot, megérdemli! 

Csónakos elhajtott a motorjával. 

Geréb még hosszú percekig álldogált az ajtó előtt, nem tudta összeszedni a bátorságát, hogy visszamenjen a házba. Az anyukája nem sokkal később egy pulcsival a kezében jelent meg mellette. 

– Kivételes fiú – súgta, miközben Geréb vállára terítette a pulóvert. 

– Az – felelte Geréb önmagának, miután újra egyedül maradt. 

* 

Geréb Komlayt bámulta, ahogy az öreg professzor a nagyelőadó közepén az unalmas PDF prezentációját mutogatta. Neveléstörténet. A legunalmasabb és legfölöslegesebb tantárgy mind közül. 

Mellette Csónakos bőszen jegyzetelt. Geréb az első előadás óta csodálkozott, hogy Csónakos mennyire lelkes az egyetemen, alig lógott, és úgy tűnt, komolyan veszi a tanulást. Pedig Csónakost a maga lazaságával olyannak képzelte, aki majd kettessel épp átcsusszan a vizsgákon. 

Geréb ahhoz a nagy tömeghez tartozott, aki muszájból ül a székén, mert nem vették fel máshová. Azért járt tanári egyetemre, mert ide volt hely a pótjelentkezéskor. Gyáván meg sem jelölte az irodalom szakot, szerencsére ügyvédnek végül nem vették fel. 

Gyáva. Csónakos is ezt mondta a két hete tartott családi vacsorán. Azóta otthon furcsán feszült volt a légkör, de ez semmi volt ahhoz képest, amit Geréb a bensőjében érzett. Két hete nem találta a helyét, sem Boka sem Csónakos mellett nem érezte magát igazán önmagának. Még annyira sem, mint máskor. 

A vacsora utáni másnap Geréb észrevette, hogy Boka jobb felső szemfoga ferde. Ekkora hülyeséget! Ezelőtt évekig nem tudta levenni Bokáról a szemét, minden porcikájához ódát tudott volna írni, most meg azt érezte, kifejezetten idegesíti az a hülye fog. Szerette volna, ha Boka inkább nem mosolyog, mert a fog folyton vonzotta a tekintetét és teljesen összezavarta Gerébet. 

Másnap hétvége volt és közös mozizást csaptak Kolnayék garázsában. Boka annyira hangosan ette a chipset, hogy Geréb legszívesebben befogta volna a fülét. Pedig végre mellé ülhetett. Csónakos ült előzőleg Boka mellett, de mielőtt kezdődött a film, kijelentette: kényelmetlen ez a kanapé, cseréljük helyet, Geréb. Csónakos lemászott a földre, Geréb meg fel a kanapéra, de hiába ült mellette Boka, hiába simult össze a válluk és nevetett rá (a ferde szemfogával), Gerébet majdhogynem hidegen hagyta. Mert azon gondolkodott, Csónakos miért ilyen jó fej. A háta néha Geréb lábához ért, a tenyerére támaszkodva dőlt hátra, nevetése elnyomta Boka hangos rágcsálását és Csónakos illata benne ragadt Geréb orrában. 

Attól a filmezéstől kezdve Gerébnek nem volt nyugta Csónakos mellett, forrón surrogott a vége, vágtázott a szíve, pirult az arca és Boka... Boka hamarosan egy átlagos jó baráttá szelídült a lelkében. 

És most itt ültek Komlay unalmas óráján. Geréb a tenyerébe támasztotta az állát, és azon álmodozott, mennyire jó lett volna, ha az a randis jelenet tényleg lejátszódik az öreg, makogó professzorral és a tapsoló diáktársakkal. Ha Csónakos tényleg... 

Csónakos egy papírt tolt elé. Geréb szíve hangos dobogásba kezdett. A papír vakító fehérsége bántotta a szemét. Nagyot nyelve nyúlt érte. Csónakos folytatta a jegyzetelést, mintha mi sem történt volna. 

„Elmegyünk moziba?” 

Ez állt a papíron és Geréb agyába hirtelen nem jutott elég oxigén. Elszédült, forgott vele a világ. Mi történik? Mi ez az egész? 

Geréb latolgatta az esélyeit, a lehetőségeit, végül újra végigvisszhangzott fejében Csónakos kifakadása a vacsoraasztalnál. Igen, Geréb gyáva volt, és talán tényleg itt volt az ideje, hogy a kezébe vegye az élete irányítását. 

„Kik jönnek?” 

Firkantotta fel a papírra. Fogalma sem volt, ez lesz-e a helyes válasz, de Csónakos talán ezt várja tőle. Remegő ujjakkal tolta vissza a papírt. 

Sosem tűnt még egy perc ilyen hosszúnak. Csónakos előbb még befejezte az éppen írt mondat lejegyzetelését, utána nézte meg a válaszát. Geréb tudta, hogy amit leír az nem a kivetített PDF-ből van, mert azt úgyis elküldik emailben. Csónakos egészen mást jegyzetel ilyen lelkesen, de vajon mit mondhat Komlay, ami ennyire fontos? 

Geréb a kivetített diára bámult. Rousseau: Emil avagy a nevelésről. Felsóhajtott, a legkevésbé sem érdekelték a gyerekek, sem a tanítás. Micsoda szar élete lesz, de legalább nem kell unalmas, gazdag pacákokat képviselnie még unalmasabb ügyekben. A gyerekek legalább viccesek, igaz? Geréb egyetlen gyereket sem ismert. 

Csónakos időközben visszaírt, Geréb megugrott ültében, amikor észrevette a szépen összehajtott papírt a füzete mellett. Már ez is tetszett neki, hogy Csónakos ilyen szépen képes összehajtani egy papírcetlit. 

„Kolnay és Barabás ZH-ra készülnek, Boka az apjával megy bavásárolni, Cselének meg fodrászhoz van időpontja.” 

Gondolkodás nélkül rótta fel a sorokat. 

„Akkor mégis minek menjünk ketten?” 

Remegett minden porcikája, amikor odacsúsztatta a papírt Csónakos elé, aki most azonnal letette a tollát és a cetliért nyúlt. Geréb öklömnyire zsugorodott gyomorral várta a választ. 

„Mert barátok vagyunk, bazdmeg" 

Geréb lehunyta a szemét. Fájt, nagyon fájt Csónakos válasza, és Geréb mozdulatlanná dermedve figyelte a mellkasából kiinduló és az egész testébe szétáradó fájdalmat. Most értette meg, mi is történt vele az elmúlt két hétben. 

Vajon mikor szeretett ki Bokából és szeretett bele Csónakosba? Amikor Csónakos átadta a helyét a kanapén? Vagy azóta, hogy a múlt heti egyes ZH után, Csónakos kérés nélkül minden este átküldi neki azokat a jegyzeteket, amiket ő lusta lemásolni? Vagy már a vacsorán? Amikor megcsókolta? Vagy amikor említette Kafkát? 

Hogy lehet ennyire könnyű kiszeretni egy évek óta tartó szerelemből és beleszeretni valaki másba? Hát ennyire hűtlen lenne? Ennyire áruló? 

Geréb egészen eddig észre sem vette, hogy mit érzett Csónakos iránt, és most legszívesebben orrba vágta volna magát. Boka helyett Csónakost szeretni talán még fájdalmasabb volt. Mert Boka elérhetetlen volt, az örök álomkép, de Csónakos ilyeneket csinált, hogy moziba hívta, színjátékból megcsókolta, leégette magát a szülei előtt, és még ropit is vett neki a büfében. 

Geréb beleborzongott az őt figyelő barna tekintetbe. Csónakos nézte, már ki tudja mi óta. Arra várt, hogy Geréb válaszoljon. Ő pedig úgy döntött, bátor lesz, egészen hülyén bátor. 

„Legyen ez inkább egy randi, bazdmeg!” 

Csónakos elé tolta a papírt, aki miután kihajtogatta, jóízűen felnevetett. Komlay erre dadogva felszólította. Csónakos arról beszélt, mennyire vicces, hogy Rousseau már az ezerhétszázas években megmondta a tutit, ami a tapasztalati pedagógiák fontosságát illeti. 

Az öreg professzor bólogatott, Geréb szívét pedig melengette a büszkeség. 

* 

Csónakos hangosan röhögött az idióta vígjátékon, és Geréb szeme előtt a hangjától hol elmosódott, hol újra kitisztult a hatalmas vászon képe. Az elmúlt háromnegyed órát azzal töltötte, hogy azon gondolkodott, merjen-e a Csónakossal közös karfára könyökölni, és mikor végre megtette, Csónakos pont akkor vette el onnan a kezét, és a szájába dobott egy marék popcornt. 

Talán jobb is így, gondolta Geréb. Csak barátok. A mozi után Csónakos vett két kakaóscsigát, halkan rágták, miközben sétáltak. 

– Feljössz hozzánk? – Geréb elcsodálkozott Csónakos kakaós fogának gyönyörű látványán. 

– Rendben. 

Csónakos bólintott, és jókedvűen sétált tovább hazafelé. Geréb eddig egyszer volt náluk, még gimis korukban. Csónakos három kisöccse akkor nagyon idegesítette. Most nem akart arra gondolni, hogy a következő félévben bedobják egy tanterembe harminc ilyen kisgyerek közé. 

– Hogy vannak a tesóid? 

– Jól. Mondjuk épp erdei iskolába mentek. Mióta megszülettek nem volt ilyen csend a házban. Nagyon durva. Tegnap jöttem rá, hogy kábé tizennégy éve nem voltam egyedül. 

Á, szóval ezért van rá szükség. Csónakos magányos. Geréb egyke volt, fogalma sem volt, milyen lehet testvérekkel közösen felnőni, így nem is tudott mit mondani. 

– Apám dolgozik, anya meg a táborban van. Ő is vitte a saját osztályát – mondta Csónakos, amikor már felfelé baktattak a lépcsőn a másodikra. 

Geréb elvétette a lépcsőfokot és majdnem lefejelte a korlátot. Szerencsére Csónakos nem látta, mert elől caplatott és még mindig arról beszélt, mennyire szar egyedül lenni, ha megszoktad a nyüzsgést. 

Geréb a szíve mélyén szerette volna, ha kiderül, hogy Csónakos direkt rendezte így az egészet, hogy direkt volt a mozi, a meghívás, de Csónakos egyszerűen csak nem akart egyedül lenni a lakásban, és senki más nem ért rá aznap. 

Két óra múlva Geréb Csónakos mellett ült az ágyon, és visítva röhögtek egy random elindított Family Guy rész fölött, ami józanul negyed ennyire sem lett volna vicces, de ittak pár doboz sört. Geréb már nem is számolta. Kába volt, és spicces, és néha úgy érezte, a teste önálló akarattal bír, mert nem tudta megfékezni, hogy az ujjai minduntalan el ne kalandozzanak Csónakos felé. Miután harmadszor belesimított Csónakos barna hajába, a fiú nevetve elkapta a csuklóját és leszorította az ágyra. Gerébben bennrekedt a nevetés. 

– Sokat ittál, Geréb – mosolygott Csónakos. Rajta nem látszott semmi, csak a szeme csillogott vidámabb fénnyel. 

– Lehet. Azt mondtuk, fejenként három, és ez már az... ez már a... 

– Az ötödik. Asszem. 

Csónakos elengedte Geréb csuklóját és előrelendült, hogy igyon pár kortyot az íróasztalán álló söréből. A kislámpa fényében olyan furcsán szépnek tűnt az arca, hogy Geréb elcsodálkozott, miért nem vette ezt észre éveken át. 

– Te tényleg tanár akarsz lenni? – csúszott ki a száján. 

– Aha – felelte Csónakos, miután kortyolt párat. A dobozt visszatette az asztalra, és Geréb mellé dőlt a falhoz. Válluk forrón simult egymáshoz, a képernyőn Stewie és Brian éppen időutazáshoz készültek, de senki sem figyelt rájuk. 

– Miért? 

– Bírom a kölyköket, hozzájuk is vagyok szokva, az itthoni kis kretének edzésben tartanak. 

Csónakos hangjából annyi szeretet áradt, hogy Geréb egészen elszontyolodott. Feltehetőleg őt negyedennyire sem szerette senki. Na jó, talán az anyukája. 

– Én félek. Nem ismerek gyerekeket – vallotta be egy kis habozás után őszintén Geréb. 

– Majd megismered őket gyakorlat közben. 

– Szerintem olyanok, mint a vadállatok. Kiszagolják a leggyengébbet, és azt készítik ki először, aki én leszek. 

– Kölcsönadjam az öcséimet? Gyakorolhatsz rajtuk – felelte komoly hangon Csónakos. 

– Ez nem is rossz ötlet – válaszolta Geréb nevetve, és arra gondolt, akkor legalább Csónakossal tölthetné az idejét. Agyában továbbszaladtak a gondolatok és mire észbekapott, már kimondta, amit nem kellett volna. – Apám azt mondta ma, mennyire furcsa, hogy járunk, de sosem jössz át és én sem vagyok nálatok. Pedig volt, hogy azt mondtam, veled leszek, de nem hitte el. Bezzeg ma tényleg együtt moziztunk. 

– Csinálunk egy újabb álrandit? Olyan jó volt a kaja, szívesen vállalom – nevetett fel Csónakos. – Vagy néha lóghatunk nálatok, mondjuk a szobádban. Bírtam idegesíteni a faterodat! 

Geréb lelkesen bólogatott. 

– Az jó lenne. Csak hogy idegesítsük apámat és megvédjük Boka becsületét. 

* 

– Csókolom, Szilvi néni – lépett be Csónakos az ajtón, kezében egy meglepően szép virágcsokorral, amit átnyújtott Geréb anyukájának. 

– Nahát, Andris! Jó újra itt látni téged. Jól megvagytok Dezsővel? – mosolygott rájuk Geréb anyukája a nappali ajtajából. 

– Persze, minden tökéletes – mondta Csónakos, miközben lehúzta a bakancsát. Felegyenesedett, meglátta Idősebb Geréb Dezsőt és helyesbített. – Akarom mondani, minden fasza. 

Geréb szíve a torkában dobogott. Már szinte várta az újabb csókot, de nem történt meg, Csónakos zsebretett kézzel sétált be a nappaliba, Geréb apja mellé gyalogolt, aki a méregzöld színű bőrfotelban ült öltönyben és nyakkendőben. Csónakos levetette magát a kanapéra. 

– Hogy s mint, Geréb apuka? 

– Megtennéd, hogy másképp szólítasz? 

– Papának? – vihogott fel Csónakos, amitől Gerében átfutott a rémület. Az apja biztos, hogy ezt nem fogja szó nélkül tűrni. 

– Én sem hiszem, hogy ezt mondom, de fiam, menj a szobádba a barátoddal, és csukjátok magatokra az ajtót – közölte fáradt hangon, majd visszafordult az ölében heverő iratok felé. Csónakos vállat vont és felugrott, Geréb derekát átkarolva félhangosan suttogott a fülébe. 

– Gyere, szivi, mutasd a szobád! Hol tartod a bélyeggyűjteményed? 

Geréb felnevetett, és az apjára ügyet sem vetve vezette Csónakost a szobájába. Odabent minden tiszta volt és rendes. Geréb elégedetten pillantott körbe, de amikor megfordult, Csónakos furcsán toporgott a szobája közepén. 

– Ez biztosan a szobád? Mint valami mauzóleum. Hol van a kupi, papuskám? A mocsok, a rendetlenség, a koszos alsógatyák, azokat mindenki széthagyja a szobában. 

Geréb elgondolkozott. 

– Boka is? 

– Nem. Gondolom Boka nem. Eszerint illenétek egymáshoz. 

Geréb összevonta a szemöldökét. Csónakos hangja a szokottnál keményebbnek hangzott. 

– Mit szeretnél csinálni? – kérdezte óvatosan. 

– A prezentációt? Egy hét múlva elő kell adnunk. 

Geréb bólintott, és nem vallotta be, hogy már ki is ment a fejéből, hogy Csónakost Komlay egy Rousseau-ból tartandó előadással jutalmazta, az előadása megzavarásáért, aki volt olyan kedves, hogy Gerébet válassza ki a páros munkára társként. 

Geréb utált szerepelni. Még gimiben is ez volt az egyetlen, amit nem szeretett az osztályalelnöki posztban, kiállni mindenki elé és beszélni. Ezért döntöttek úgy, hogy ő írja a szöveget, Boka jóvá hagyja és felolvassa. Erre képes volt, csendben ott állni az osztály előtt, Boka mellett. 

Mi lesz most, hogy kétszáz fő elé kell kiállnia? És mi lesz később, amikor harminc kisgyerek bámul majd rá vissza a padokból? Geréb megborzongott. 

Időközben Csónakos ledobta a táskáját, előszedte a laptopját, az Emil c. könyvet és várakozásteljesen bámult fel Gerébre az ágyán ülve. Olyan volt, mint egy túzok, ahogy feltartott fejjel figyel. 

Geréb sóhajtva ült le mellé, és adta fel a reményt, hogy esetleg más is történik köztük a szobában, mint tanulás. 

* 

– Szóval azt mondta, engedd a gyereket a természetbe játszani? – foglalta össze a lényeget félóra múlva Geréb. 

– Nagyjából ennyi a titok, papuskám. 

– Akkor miről fogunk olyan hosszan beszélni? 

– A könyv felépítéséről, arról, hogy Rousseau támogatta a szoptatást, ellenezte a pólyát, hogy szerinte a gyermek eredendően jó és a társadalom teszi rosszá, hogy az egyház vezetői elégették a könyvet, őt meg kiátkozták érte, hogy milyen részei vannak, hatását a Montessori pedagógiára, a projektpedagógiára, Sophie tanításáról, miszerint a nőket is oktatni kell és... 

– Ez a Rousseau nagyon okosnak tűnik. 

– Hát azért ez csak az érem egyik oldala. Azért kell őket oktatni szerinte, hogy a férfiakra kevesebb hatást tudjanak gyakorolni, ráadásul a nők egyedüli célja az anyaság és a férj szolgálata. 

– Ijjjj. De azért a gyereknevelésről mondott jókat, nem? 

– Mondott hát, különben Komlay se tanítaná. Csak sajnos rossz fényt vet rá, hogy a saját gyerekeit árvaházba adta, a felségét csalta, és a könyvnek is van egy sokkal negatívabb olvasata, ahol az egész gyerek csak egy eszköz, akit a felnőttek irányítanak. 

– Most kicsit összetörtél, csalódtam. 

Csónakos csillogó, barna szemével nézett Gerébre a laptopja mellől. 

– Az jó, mert az előadást is így rakjuk össze. Megkedveltetjük a csávót, aztán porrá zúzzuk mindenki érzelmeit. 

Geréb egyik ámulatból a másikba esett, Csónakos okos volt, és érdekelte, sőt szerette, amit csinált. Geréb figyelte az ujjait, ahogy gépel, és azon gondolkodott, hová tűnt az a kövérkés kisfiú, aki harmadikban mindenkivel összeverekedett az udvaron, és mikor vált ennyire elhivatottá? 

A következő két órában Geréb még jobban, a szíve utolsó sejtjéig menthetetlenül beleszeretett Csónakosba. 

* 

Az előadás siker volt, Geréb a könyvből olvasta fel az idézeteket, irányította a vetítést, és a végén vállalta a kérdésekre való válaszolást, amiből szerencsére csak kettőt kapott. Csónakos igazi stand up comedyt tolt, és Geréb ámultan figyelte, ahogyan kétszáz fő bámulta őket érdeklődő tekintetettel. Komlay is elégedett volt, mindketten mentességet kaptak miatta az utolsó ZH alól, egyből mehettek vizsgázni. 

Geréb életében beállt egyfajta ritmus. Hétköznap bejárt a egyetemre, délutánonként általában náluk lógtak, együtt tanultak vagy filmeztek Csónakossal, hogy idegesítsék idősebb Geréb Dezsőt. 

Néha rájuk nyitott Geréb anyukája, ekkor Csónakos mindig hozzábújt, sőt kétszer meg is csókolta. Geréb elkezdte fontolgatni, hogy megkéri az anyját, zavarja meg őket óránként, de persze nem merte megtenni. 

Geréb egyre otthonosabban érezte magát Csónakos mellett, és ahogy teltek a napok már akkor is megérintette, ha nem jött be senki, akkor is egymáshoz értek, ha csak ketten ültek az éppen nézett sorozat előtt. 

Szombat esténként a Pál utcai fiúkkal töltötték az időt. Mivel hétköznaponként szétszéledtek a szélrózsa minden irányába, így ilyenkor tudtak összeülni beszélgetni. Geréb hálás volt, amiért megtűrték maguk között. 

A romkocsma, ahová betévedtek a körutat keresztező egyik apró utcában lapult. Sose jártak ott ezelőtt, de mindenki benne volt, hogy kipróbálják a helyet. Geréb legszívesebben forrócsokit kért volna a kinti hideg ellen, de még Csele is sört rendelt, így ő sem akart kihúzó lenni. Nem szerette a sör ízét, de legalább átmelegítette az alkohol. 

Csónakos ült mellette, szélfútta haja össze-vissza kócolódva meredt szerteszét, a fölöttük logó lámpa pedig aranybarnára festette az egyébként gesztenyeszín tincseket. Geréb alig bírta levenni róla a szemét. 

– És akkor azt mondta a prof, hogy Kolnay egy tulok. 

– Hagyjál már, rád meg azt mondta, ökör! 

– Ez a kettő ugyanaz, nem? – nézett körbe kérdően Boka, mire Cseléből kipukkadt a nevetés, és a kacagása olyan vidáman szállt, hogy Gerébnek is nevetnie kellett. 

Csónakos mellette kortyolta a sörét, aranybarna haja előre hullott, és Geréb már látta maga előtt, hogy belelóg a korsó sör hófehér habjába. Önkéntelenül mozdult a keze, mosolyogva Csónakos füle mögé simította a haját. Az asztalnál mindenki megdermedt, csak Csónakos nem vette észre. Lerakta a korsót az asztalra, és hangosan felnevetett, ami furcsán zengett a kínos csendben. Geréb vöröslő fejjel bámult a kezére, és gyomrában felkavarodott az alkohol. 

– Mi van? – nézett körbe Csónakos. 

– Csak... Szóval ti mióta vagytok ilyen jóba Gerébbel? – kérdezte halk hangon Csele. 

– Azóta, hogy azt kamuzzuk, együtt járunk, hogy az apja ne csesztesse Gerébet – vont vállat Csónakos. 

A levegő mozdulatlanná dermedt, talán ezért érezte úgy Geréb is, hogy nem jut belőle a tüdejébe. Boka arcát figyelte, aki óvatos tekintettel pásztázta őt és Csónakost. 

– Én... nekem mennem... – Geréb nagy nehezen kitolta maga alól a széket, felugrott és kapkodó mozdulatokkal kereste a sör árát. De nem volt elég gyors, Csónakos rámarkolt a csuklójára. Geréb ráemelte a tekintetét. Elszántság ült az arcán. 

– Az egész csak annyi, hogy eljátsszuk a szülei előtt, hogy van köztünk valami. Geréb apja egy... nos egy pöcs. Ne menj el – folytatta Csónakos. 

– Ja, nem gáz. Ismerjük a faterodat – bólogatott Barabás. 

Mindenki igazat adott Csónakosnak, csak Boka maradt hallgatag, Geréb remélte, hogy csak azért, mert nem hajlandó egy barátja apját lelkesen szidni a többiekkel együtt. 

Geréb megadta magát és visszaroskadt a helyére. Csónakos elengedte a csuklóját, neki pedig égett a bőre. Óvatosan végigsimított rajta az asztal alatt, és amikor felelte a fejét, Boka kutató tekintete vizslatta. 

Az este ezután tovább folyt a megszokott mederben, de ahogy szaporodtak a kiürült korsók, úgy vált egyre gyakoribb visszatérő témává az álrandizásuk is Csónakossal. Geréb hagyta, hogy Csónakos elpoénkodja az egészet, így volt a legkönnyebb. 

Éjfél után Csele, Kolnay és Barabás tovább akart menni valami táncolós helyre. Geréb általában ilyenkor különvált a csapattól, most is ez történt, csakhogy meglepetésére Csónakos mellé lépett. 

– Szerintem én ezt most kihagyom, papuskáim. Inkább hazakísérem Gerébet, ha már úgyis járunk. 

A félrészeg Kolnay és Barabás egymásba kapaszkodva álltak és vihogtak. Csele idegesen toporgott a hidegben mellettük. Boka feléjük fordult. 

– Nekem nem tetszik ez az egész. Nem kellene hazudnotok Geréb apjának. 

Csónakos felsóhajtott. 

– Nyugalom, kézben tartjuk a helyzetet – veregette meg Boka vállát Csónakos, majd Gerébet maga előtt tolva elváltak a többiektől. 

– Boka nem örült – sóhajtotta Geréb, amikor már egy utcával arrébb sétáltak a csendes télszagú éjszakában. 

– Mert túlságosan is tisztelettudó. De ne aggódj, ismeri az apádat, biztosan nem haragszik rád nagyon. 

Gerébet kellemesen melegítette a hidegben az alkohol, és a gyávaságát is messzire űzte. 

– Én... nekem már nem tetszik Boka. 

Csónakos egy pillanatra megtorpant mellette, majd korrigálta a lépteit, csak azután szólalt meg. 

– Tényleg? Azt hittem, azért csináljuk ezt az egészet, hogy a szüleid rájöjjenek, Boka mennyivel jobb fej. 

Geréb nem nézett Csónakosra, csak megvonta a vállát. 

– Szerintem meg azért csináljuk, hogy idegesítsük apámat. 

Csónakos hümmentett egyet, aztán csendbe burkolózva lépdelt, fázósan összehúzva magát a hidegben. Geréb követte és egy kavicsot rugdalt. Hosszú ideig mentek így csendben, Geréb az erőt gyűjtötte, hogy újra megszólaljon. Majd a következő rúgás után, gondolta. De Csónakos megelőzte. 

– Mégis hogyan szerettél ki Bokából ilyen hamar, ha előtte évekig szerelmes voltál belé? 

– Talán nem voltam belé szerelmes – motyogta maga elé Geréb. 

Csónakos megint hallgatott, és ettől Gerébnek csak még jobban kavargott a gyomrában az alkohol. Csónakos bakancsa hangosan csattant a hideg novemberi éjszakában. Geréb bőr cipője idegesen kopogott mellette. 

– Aludj nálam! 

Geréb megbotlott, de szerencsére meg tudott kapaszkodni a közeli villanyoszlopban. 

– Miért?

– Hogy apád azt higgye, velem alszol. 

– Oké – egyezett bele Geréb túl gyorsan. Keserű volt a szája az alkoholtól, furcsán szédült körülötte a világ. Nem volt képes nemet mondani. 

Csónakos megtorpant. 

– Tényleg szeretnéd? 

Geréb rábámult. 

– Mármint... mármint hogy komolyan. Te most úgy érted, hogy... mi tényleg... 

Csónakos felröhögött. 

– Csak alvásra gondoltam, papuskám. 

* 

Geréb feje teljesen összezavarodott. Csónakos mintha játszott volna vele. Egyik nap megint üzenetet kapott az előadás közepén. 

„Randi?” 

Igent mondott. De kiderült, Csónakos csak közös tanulásra gondolt a könyvtárban. 

Geréb ezután szombatonként mindig Csónakosnál aludt. Halkan settenkedtek be a kis szobába, Geréb megkapta az ágyat, Csónakos előkotorta magának a hálózsákot és lefeküdt a földre, általában egy perc múlva már aludt is. Gerébet pedig körbeölelte Csónakos illata, beszivárgott a bőrébe, a hajába, a ruháiba és ha szerencsés volt, az illat egészen a hazaérkezése utáni fürdésig kitartott mellette. 

Geréb az első három szombat után lelépett még korán reggel, mielőtt a család bármelyik tagjával találkozott volna. Csakhogy a negyedik szombaton Csónakos meg volt fázva, egész héten szenvedett a náthájával, pénteken köhögni kezdett, de nem volt hajlandó orvoshoz menni. Úgy nyakalta a söröket szombaton, hogy Geréb nem győzte számolni, majd miután hazaértek, le akart feküdni a hálózsákjában a földre. 

– Cseréljünk. Aludj te az ágyban, beteg vagy. 

– Csak nátha. Kibírom a földön. 

De Geréb nem hagyta magát, kikapta Csónakos kezéből a hálózsákot és leterítette magának a földre. 

– Fázom – súgta Csónakos az ágy mellett állva a sötétben. Elhaló hangjára Gerében végigszaladt a félelem. Közelebb lépett. 

– Lázas vagy? – De nem tudta megérinteni Csónakos homlokát, mert Csónakos elkapta, csontropogtatóan átölelte, magával rántotta az ágyra, és hangosan felnevetett. 

Geréb mozdultalanná dermedt a szoros ölelésben. 

– Az ágyban alszom, ha te is – morogta Csónakos a nyakába, és Geréb bőrén állandósult a reszketés Csónakos lehelete alatt. Fogalma sem volt, mi fog történni, de bólintott. 

– Jó, de ne hangoskodj, felkeltesz mindenkit. 

Csónakos felprüszkölve nevetett. 

– Mégis mit hangoskodnék? Mit tervezel velem, papuskám? Valami ilyesmit? 

És akkor Csónakos a szájára hajolt és megcsókolta, beletúrt a hajába, a másik kezével pedig magához húzta. Geréb felnyögött volna, de Csónakos elnyelte a nyögését is a nyelvével együtt. Percek múlva zihálva váltak el. 

Geréb meg sem mert szólalni. Az utcáról beszűrődő lámpa fényében figyelte Csónakos ezüstfénybe vont arcát. Csodálatosan hosszú szempillái voltak, melyeken megült az éjszaka sötétje. 

Csónakos lassan mozdult. Geréb behunyta a szemét, mindenre felkészülve, de Csónakos szótlanul a fal felé fordult és magukra húzta a takarót. Geréb ki akart mászni az ágyból, de Csónakos belesuttogott a csendbe: Maradj! 

Geréb engedelmeskedett. 

Reggel Csónakos tizenkét éves öccse rontott be a szobába, majd felvisítva kirohant. Geréb félálomban hallotta, amint kiabálva szalad az anyjához. 

– Anya, anya, egy lány alszik Andris ágyában. 

Csónakos erre felvihogott mellette, majd megfordult és Gerébre nézett. 

– A legrondább csaj vagy, akit valaha láttam, de a legszebb fiú. 

Geréb elpirult. Csónakos meg a szokásos lazasággal kimászott az ágyból, és kiüvöltött az ajtón. 

– Állítsd le magad, Misi, a Geréb az! 

Geréb kénytelen volt kikászálódni az ágyból és kócosan, szétálló hajjal, Csónakos régi együtteses pólójában köszönteni az egész családot. Meghívták ebédre, de Geréb kimentette magát, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, elköszönt. 

Otthon az apja összehúzott szemmel figyelte az ebédlőasztal fölött. 

– Furcsa vagy ma, fiam. Történt valami az éjjel? 

Geréb megrázta a fejét, de hiába próbált közömbös maradni, elpirult, ahogy Csónakos éjszakai csókja és reggeli szavai jutottak az eszébe. 

– Remélem, védekeztek rendesen. 

– Na de Szilvikém, épp eszünk! 

Azóta eltelt még két hét, és Csónakos furcsábbnál furcsább jeleket küldött. Nem csókolta meg újra, de minden szombaton egy ágyban aludtak, pedig senki sem volt beteg. Minden nap együtt tanultak, és alig bírták távol tartani egymástól a kezüket. 

A karácsony előtti utolsó Komlay előadás közepén ültek, amikor Geréb megint kapott egy üzenetet. 

„Mozi?” 

„Hol, mikor, mit nézünk?” 

„Ma este nyolc. Bem mozi. Igazából szerelem.”

Geréb bámulta az utolsó szót. Csónakos sietős kézírásával még sosem látta leírva. 

„Randi?” 

„Igazi randi.” 

*

Geréb, már amikor leszállt a villamosról, akkor látta, hogy Csónakos a bejárat mellett toporog. 

– Szia – köszönt halkan Geréb.  
Minusz tíz fok volt, a leheletük látszott a sötétet megtörő utcai lámpafényben. 

– Hali. Már megvettem a jegyeket. Menjünk be. 

Geréb irtóra bénának és zavartnak érezte magát. Mintha ez a srác mellette nem az általános kisiskolás kora óta ismert Csónakos András lett volna, mintha nem töltötték volna hónapok óta a vasárnap kivételével minden napjukat együtt. Mintha nem neki köszönhetné, hogy az összes ZH-ja ötös lett mostanában és valószínűleg a vizsgákkal sem lesz gondja. 

Amikor Csónakos a leghátsó sorhoz ment, Geréb testén végigcikázott a forróság. Leültek és hallgatták a körülöttük gyűlő emberek halk beszélgetésének zaját. Geréb riadtan kutatott a fejében bármilyen téma után. Arra gondolt, hogy ez így nem jó, mi van, ha most fogja elveszíteni Csónakos barátságát. Talán most kellene ezt az egészet abbahagyni, hazamenni és... 

– Láttad már a filmet? Mert én vagy hússzor. 

– Én talán csak tízszer – felelte Geréb.  
Csónakos a jobb füléhez hajolt és belesúgta. 

– Akkor jó, akkor nem maradunk le semmiről. 

Geréb Csónakosra bámult, aki erre hangosan felnevetett, aztán a moziterem elsötétült előttük. Elkezdődött a film a Universal logóval és a Heathrow reptér ölelkező embereivel. Geréb semmit sem fogott fel az egészből. Az agya mintha a bőrébe költözött volna, minden egyes idegszála a teste jobb oldalára figyelt, ahol Csónakos válla simult az övéhez. Geréb végeláthatatlanul hosszúnak érezte az időt, mintha minden perc évezrednyi hosszúságúra nőtt volna. És mellette Csónakos mocorgott, ráadásul képes volt nevetni a film humoros részein. 

Geréb volt az, aki a harmadik csókjelenetnél feladta, és előrelendült, hogy megcsókolja Csónakost. Csakhogy Csónakos is ekkor mozdult, és Geréb riadtan visszahőkölt. 

– Ez tiszta hülyeség – morrantotta Csónakos türelmetlenül, majd Gerébet kézen fogva kivezette az ajtón. Alig csukódott be mögöttük a mozi bejárati ajtaja, Csónakos odahúzta a fal mellé és megcsókolta. 

Geréb már nem tartotta számon, hányszor csókolóztak hazugságból. Aztán ott volt az a csók Csónakos ágyban, de akkor részegek voltak. De ez most igazi volt, és Geréb körül felrobbant a világ, ahogy Csónakos rágóízű nyelve végigsimított az övén. Remegett a térde. Csónakos egészen a falnak szorítva csókolta. Emberek haladtak el mellettük, Geréb megrezzent, de Csónakos magához húzta, egészen a kabátja rejtekébe, senki nem láthatott belőle sokat. 

Aztán felsétáltak a Margit hídra. A jeges téli szél marta Geréb arcát, de nem tudta abbahagyni a mosolygást. Csónakos fogta a kezét, és Geréb azt is elfelejtette, hogy talán mindenki előtt ezt mégsem kéne. 

– Ígérj meg valamit – szólalt meg hirtelen Csónakos. 

– Mit? 

– Továbbra is lehetek tirpák az apáddal. 

– Csak nyugodtan – mosolygott Geréb. 

A jeges, téli szél kifújta belőle minden szomorúságát, messzire repítette a nehéz, fekete kitinpáncélt, és Geréb úgy érezte, végre újra emberré lényegült.


End file.
